Adventures of Mexi
Welcome to the 2013 Raid Addicts Leveling Guide, created by Mexi Timix (Alts: Kashwar/Kasheals/Kasham). This is, hands down, the most comprehensive guide on KMRA. If you need information when it comes to leveling, this is certainly the place to get it. As always, this is a work in progress, and any and all information is subject to change. Changes / Updates 3/8/2013 - Began the new guide, as the old one was pathetically out of date. Drak (talk) 22:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Notes Fair warning: This server is not meant to be soloed all the way. If you want to do the highest of the high end content, you're going to want to box or group. It is, theoretically, possible to get cultural gear solo, but it takes an extremely long time to grind it out. As with any other server, this one is subject to bugs. Rather than complaining about it, it's highly suggested you visit the official forums (link below) and submit a bug report in the bug reports section. Setting Up For KMRA If you have questions regarding how to connect to eqemu / KMRA in general, please visit the official connection guide (link below). If you already know all of that and simply need the spells file, navigate to the official website (link below) and download the spells file from the button on the left. Once its downloaded, simply extract it to your everquest folder. The global load file will need to be extracted to your resources folder. If you encounter issues connecting to the server, please make a post on the forums about it and explain in detail what your problems are, as calmly as you can, and without flaming. Choosing A Character Rather than go through every class in detail, I'm simply going to make a list of what I recommend you use for grouping/boxing and solo play. However if you message me in game, I'll happily go through the pro's and con's of each class for you. Solo Play There are only 2 classes I'd really recommend if you plan to do a fair amount of soloing, and I'll explain why below: Pro's: *Very sturdy tank *Has many lifetap abilities, some of which scale with your gear to provide increased healing *Has access to Lich Sting, an extremely powerful spell that heals you for an amount equal to damage dealt *DoTs can help hold agro extremely well, and they have AoE Jolt spells for agro Con's: *Not usually considered a shield tank, although they can use them *Fairly weak until they have some level of gear (T1 / T2) and augs *Fairly high skill cap The Shadow Knight is a combination of a Necromancer and a Warrior, having access to powerful melee attacks and also dark magic abilities. They are a hybrid, and cannot hit as hard as a warrior, or as hard as a Necro, but their life tap abilities make them extremely sturdy tanks. This is my number one pick if you plan to solo. Pro's: *Powerful healing abilities, including quick self heals, make them very useful even when not tanking *The highest raw HP buff in the game *Fairly low skill cap *Has the ability to stun monsters *Can score cleansing blows against the undead, dealing powerful damage Con's: *No form of AoE agro unless you're healing yourself at the time *Spells cost a decent bit of mana, so you need gear to really be good *In order to be an effective soloer, you're going to want help getting your Instrument of Godlyness or your DPS Neck so you can heal for a higher amount *Stuns don't necessarily work on boss mobs *HP Buff does not stack with the Clerics The Paladin is a combination of the Cleric and the Warrior, having access to powerful Melee attacks and Heals as well. They will never hit as hard as a warrior, or heal for as much as a cleric, but they can still deal a fair amount of damage and put out a life saving amount of healing if needed. This is my number two pick, as they don't necessarily need outside help to be effective. Group Play Below I'm going to list my ultimate boxing setup, and I'll explain why I chose that setup. Tank: I chose the Warrior as my main tank because they serve two purposes: Great mitigation, and awesome DPS / Agro. They've also got a high end disc that allows them to get snap AoE agro.